Hunted
by Jill Crewe
Summary: A Diva discovers that the Shield and in particular, a dirty, despicable but very hot Dean Ambrose, don't do romance, he just does whatever he wants. Warning Adults only. D/s themes. Shield/Dean Ambrose/OC fantasy oneshot. Don't like, please don't read.


**This is a one shot inspired by the cover photo, look closely at it and you will see why! Hope this is not too hardcore for some people. Remember it's just a story and in no way is meant to reflect what the lovely Mr Ambrose/Good is really like in real life. It's just an idea of what his Shield character could get up to... Shield/Ambrose fantasy. D/s, rough, violence. Don't like, please don't read. **

She was being hunted. Panic and desire so closely entwined coursed through her body and mind as she ran down corridor after corridor. The heavy booted footsteps followed her at every turn, they were not running like she was but they were determined and sure, as if they already knew where their prey would try to hide next. The last turn she made was a dead end. A short dimly lit passage with a locked door at the end of it.

"Damn, damn, damn," she panted furiously to herself throwing herself against the door, rattling the handle, praying by some miracle it would open up. Perhaps if she slunk down in the dark corner by the door, they wouldn't see her but she could hear them coming. She pressed herself as close as she could into the shadows. The footsteps slowed, then stopped. Shutting her eyes tight, facing the wall, she felt their presence at the entrance to the corridor.

The footsteps started again, softer but nearer till she knew that they were standing right behind her. She heard a small chuckle and her blood ran ice cold. She could smell them, that masculine scent of health, aftershave and desire mixed with aggression. She was frightened of them but also turned on although how far they would go she knew not.

"Well, well. Look what's hiding in the corner. Thought you could get away from me, hmmm?" A voice in a honeyed rasp rang out. It was his voice. Ambrose. The one she desired and feared above all.

"I think you need to learn what happens when you try to run from me, eh boys?" he chuckled and she heard sounds of agreement from his two teammates.

"Turn around and look at me!" He demanded.

"No," she answered into the wall. "Go fuck yourself!"

"Language Princess. You'll only make it worse for yourself. Gentlemen," he motioned. "Turn the bitch round to face me."

They did as he asked, roughly grabbing an arm each and pinning her with her back against the door. She still did not lift her head, daring to disobey him at every turn.

He took matters in to his own hands, his taped hand lifting her chin slowly upwards. The sight that met her eyes made her stomach flip with both fear and longing. He stood before her in full Shield uniform, the black hoodie up over his head with his skeleton mask covering the lower half of his face and his US Title slung low over his perfect hips. His beautiful blue eyes, dark with lust burned into hers.

She kicked out at him, narrowly missing her target as he moved quickly out of the way chuckling at her again. Kicking out again and struggling against the brute strength of her two other captors, both were dressed as Ambrose was with the masks on, giving all three an exceedingly frightening air. This time he caught her hold of her legs so she was really stuck now.

"Well this is an unfortunate position for you to be in Princess," he mocked as he slowly ran his hands over her smooth legs, moving his body closer and closer to hers till he was pressed firmly against her. He wrapped her legs around him, so she was lifted, her back against the wall. Despite the fear he inspired in her, heat and desire pooled in her body at the feel of his muscular body pressed against her centre and the position he had her in.

"Fuck off you fucking psycho," she shouted at him trying to push him and her feelings away. How could she want this she asked herself. The more she struggled, the harder he leant into her and his title was pressing uncomfortably on to her body, hurting her ribs, she was finding it difficult to catch her breath.

A voice whispered in her ear, deep and smooth belonging to Reigns, "If you just give in, he might go easier on you, I'd do that if I were you."

Maybe he was right, maybe there was a better way to deal with this. After all, hadn't she dreamt about his hands on her body? Hadn't she lusted after him as he swaggered about with his Shield teammates? Yearning for him, desiring him, wanting him...

She stilled, her breathing ragged, then said in a conciliatory voice. "Please stop, I can't breathe and you're hurting me." Then adding quickly, though she already knew the answer, "What do you want from me?"

He raised his eyebrows and stepped back, flinging her legs away. She would have fallen in a heap had she not been held fast by Rollins and Reigns. Ambrose, tapping his fingers on his chest, spoke then, "Some manners at last, that's better," he drawled. "What do I want?" He repeated, kicking her legs apart and placing his hand against her centre, "I want this," he said softly. Then taking his other hand he strafed his thumb over her mouth repeatedly. She tried to shake her head to get him off but he stopped that by pinching her bottom lip so it swelled up plump and pink, "And I want these pretty lips over my cock. Is that too much to ask?"

She said nothing as he released the hold on her lip but her eyes were locked on his, feeling terrified but sexually excited, knowing that he was going to get exactly what he wanted from her.

"There are a couple of ways we could go about this sweetheart. You can keep on struggling and I can fuck you against this wall while the boys hold you still for me. That won't be so nice for you, because they might want to join in and I doubt very much you could handle three of us, hmmm?"

The other two sniggered and Rollins ran a finger down her cheek murmuring, "Aw, don't keep her all to yourself Dean. I'm sure she could handle the three of us."

"No, please..." She cried out but Ambrose placed a finger on her lips.

"Shush, or," Ambrose continued, "you can calm down and have me all to yourself. What is it gonna be?"

Of the two choices, she had no hesitation. "I just want you," she said as firmly as possible.

"You hear that gentlemen," he mocked. "She wants me. I'm flattered. Let her go."

They released their grip on her arms but her shaking legs almost gave way and she fell against Ambrose. He caught her, his strong arms enveloping her and she breathed in his intoxicating scent, immediately feeling safer, like she had made the right choice. To finally be in his arms after weeks of desiring him was heady even though this scenario wasn't quite like she had imagined.

"Don't let anyone come near, till I'm done," he ordered to the other two as he pulled a key out one of the many pockets of his black cargo pants while his other arm was wrapped around her. He opened the door and led her to her fate. He didn't lock the door behind him but as he shut it, realisation began to sink in. Sure she was attracted to him, wanted him, but he was dangerous and he was going to show her exactly why in the next few minutes.

Pulling her head back by her hair he menaced at her through the mask, "Do you know how long I've wanted to do this to you, huh? I've seen you sashaying around in your skimpy little outfits, teasing the roster. Got them all eating out of your hand haven't you? Well not me sugar. You think I haven't noticed you making eyes at me? Shit, everywhere I look there you are, flipping this lovely long hair at me. Trying to get my attention. How does it feel now you've got it?"

"You scare me...," was all she found she could say in a whisper.

"Good, you should be scared of me. Thing is I'm not sure you can handle me either." He chuckled, removing his US Title and shrugged off his hoodie revealing those golden muscular arms, so defined and taut, then pulled the mask off revealing his handsome face. "As you have been so compliant so far, I'm going to give you a little reward first."

Ever so slowly, he moved towards her, his blue eyes locked on hers. "Look at me," he whispered as her eyes darted away from him in panic. "Do everything I say and I'll be good to you, understand?"

Nodding furiously, she suddenly found his lips were on hers, softly kissing her. Electricity pulsed through her body at his expert kiss, his tongue, oh that tongue did things to her that she could not readily explain. He grinned against her mouth as he heard her moan, then eased away, nibbling her neck then looking at her smugly.

"What was that? Did I actually hear you enjoying that?" He smirked. "I thought you were scared of me?"

"I am," she breathed, but she felt more confident and more turned on.

She was wearing the skimpiest of dresses, and he hiked it up to her waist, raking his fingers up the back of her thighs as he did so, leaving a trail of marks. It was slightly painful but oh so hot as he dug his nails in to her ass. She stood there with her smooth tanned thighs and panties on display for him. Taking her hand, he kissed it sending shivers up her arm and with a devilish look on his face, he placed it on her own centre.

Licking his lips, wickedly enjoying her discomfort, "Pull your panties aside and touch yourself for me," he ordered.

"No," she said shocked.

His eyes narrowed. "That was the wrong answer sugar, just when you were doing so well too. OK, I'll do it for you."

She squealed as he slammed her into a wall, kicked her legs apart and slowly rubbed two fingers against her silk covered centre. "You're wet, slut. I knew you'd like this sort of thing, isn't that right?"

"No, I... I don't," she protested in vain.

"Your beautiful body is telling me a different story," he whispered.

"Ooh God," she cried out as his fingers thrusted up inside her sharply. His thumb circled her clit and he never took those blue eyes away from hers. Those fingers were divine, working their magic on her body and then as she felt herself building up to a conclusion, he took them away. "Nooo," she cried out.

"Oh, were you about to come baby? He mocked as he slowly sucked her juices off his fingers. Standing before her, assessing her, his arms now folded against his chest he spoke again. "Such a shame, but I told you to do everything I said, so that's what happens when you disobey me. Get the picture? Now let's try again, touch yourself for me!"

This time she did as she was told, desperate for release, her fingers slipping in and out of her own folds. "Look at me while you are doing it," he ordered.

As she complied, he walked behind her and ground his hard covered erection into her firm ass. "Oh, God," she moaned again pushing herself against his hard cock which was straining to be released. His fingers joined hers, slipping inside her, finger fucking her relentlessly. His thumb roamed dangerously close to her other tight hole.

"Ever been fucked there?" He growled into her ear.

"No, never, I couldn't', she replied panicked. She knew this man was capable of anything.

"No more messing with me then, no more disobeying or you won't like what happens, hmmm?"

"Please, I'll do anything for you but not that, please," she begged.

He made no more comment but his silence worried her, he had made no deal. He would do whatever he wanted, she was sure of that.

Suddenly he bent her over a big black crate and pushed her head down on to its hard surface holding her there. His body pressed against her and she heard him chuckle at her gasp of shock as she felt his hand release his cock then slam into her tight, wet entrance without warning.

"What's the matter?" he mocked. "I thought a little slut like you would be used to this sort of treatment, no? Getting fucked from behind hard." He ground his hips in a circular motion, getting so deep inside her she cried out. "That's right, scream for me, I fucking want to hear you."

"Please," she cried. "You're too big..." But as she adjusted to his relentless rhythm, the pain turned to agonising pleasure, her body on fire with his every thrust.

He sensed this and pulled out of her, dragging her on to her knees before him and slapping her lightly with the back of his taped hand across her face. "Suck it', he demanded. "I want you to taste yourself on my dick."

She looked up at him in shock as no man had ever lain a hand on her but though the slap stung, she felt turned on by the power he had over her. Rubbing his hard length over her face, he tapped its velvet tip against her lips.

"I said suck it," he murmured darkly.

Complying, she ran her tongue up and down his shaft, holding and squeezing the base of it lightly, flicking her tongue over the tip and sucking the bead of pre cum that was oozing out. He tasted so so good and his cock was better than she imagined it to be, enjoying the sensation of being in control for the first time that evening she knew she was doing well bearing in mind the growl that escaped from his beautiful mouth and the hardness of his throbbing cock.

But he always had to get the upper hand. Staring down at her fiercely, she suddenly felt afraid of him again when his hand gripped her throat and squeezed lightly while his dick was still in her mouth. He kept up a slow rhythm, alternately squeezing and thrusting deep into her throat, till her eyes watered and struggling to breathe she pushed against his thighs to get way from him. Apparently that was the wrong thing to do...

On her hands and knees now, regaining her breath, she dared to look up at him to and knew what was coming next. The back of his hand flew towards her face but he missed as she jumped away from it and fell sideways on to the ground. Scrambling backwards as he slowly approached, stalking her, fire in his eyes, she knew there was no where to run. He crouched down beside her shaking his head.

"You will learn how I operate tonight, every time you fuck up, you'll get punished, understand?" he rasped. "Next time I won't miss."

"I'm sorry," she whispered nodding, trying to appease him but he just stared at her coldly.

"Let's try again," he said sighing exaggeratedly.

This time he fucked her on the hard floor, lifting one of her legs over his shoulder so he could enter her deeply, he pounded into her aggressively. Every time he thrusted she felt her walls tighten as his body connected with her clit. She was beginning to lose all sense of perspective, all she felt was heat and pleasure as she looked up at this sexy controlling beast, fucking her senseless, loving being at his mercy though he showed her little. There would be no going back to boring polite pretty boys after this night.

Sucking on her collarbone hard, leaving his mark on her, he continued to bite and suck down her body, teasing her hard nipples with his teeth and tongue causing her to moan and hiss. His thrusts were getting stronger and she was surprised when his hand started to caress her clit, bringing her to new heights of sensations.

"Should I let you come, or fuck you somewhere else?" He threatened raggedly.

"Please...please let me come," she wailed.

"Who do you belong to? Tell me," he demanded.

"You, I belong to you Dean, please," she breathed more urgently.

He increased the pressure on her clit, rubbing expertly as he ground his hips against her in that sexy circular motion of his bringing her to the very edge.

"Yes, God, Dean!" she screamed as she bared down and she finally felt herself come undone, earth shatteringly around him, her muscles milking his cock.

"Yeah, I am your fucking God now," he cried darkly and exploded into her tight pussy, his orgasm enveloping him hard, then slowing his thrusts down as he let the ebb subside. Staying inside her, he dropped his head and sucked on her lower lip, then delved inside her mouth for one last time. She groaned as he circled his hips against her again then extricated himself, leaving her breathless and panting for him on the floor.

Getting to his feet with his back to her, she admired his tall muscular figure, the tight ass and broad back, wishing she could have seen his golden torso that was hidden under his black tactical vest. He straightened himself out, picking up his title and strapping it to his waist before turning to her. There wasn't much to say, she thought. Clearly he had gotten what he wanted from her and she was about to be discarded. She shook slightly, probably from the come down from the amazing sex, the fear and longing of him and the cold of the room.

"Get up," he ordered in a soft voice. "Here," he added as she complied, throwing his hoodie at her, "You're shaking," he commented while stroking a hand over her hair, smoothing it down. It was the first time he had shown her any kind of concern or tenderness. That was something at least she thought, luxuriating in feeling of his gentle touch on her hair.

Gratefully, she wrapped the black hoodie around her, breathing in his scent on it and immediately felt warmer and comforted. He motioned her to follow him out of the room.

Rollins and Reigns were waiting expectantly on guard as instructed. No comment was uttered, all communication was made with unspoken looks at each other. They could tell by Dean's face that he had gotten what he wanted but it was when he next spoke that surprised both of his teammates. He had never, since they had known him had the same woman twice.

All three walked off, leaving her standing in the hallway, left to her own devices. She certainly did not want to be seen with them after what had just occurred. Is that it? she thought. No thank very much? No goodbye? Not even, I've fucked you now fuck off!? At least that would give her some closure. So she called out to him, taking off the hoodie.

"Dean, here, have this back. I don't need it."

All three stopped and he turned around, rolling his eyes as if her voice was tedious to him.

"Nah, you keep it sugar," he replied, coming so close to her that she was mesmerised by his beautiful blue eyes once more. "I want you to wear it so everyone knows that you belong to me now. Understand? Oh, and be prepared because whenever I feel like it, I'm going to hunt you down again, again and again. Maybe next time I might not be so nice. Be ready to run Princess..."


End file.
